Pregnant and Still Fighting!
by California Mountain girl
Summary: Jaina Solo is 7 months pregnant, and deals with all the troubles therin. UPDATED! Sorry for the time in between updates, it's hard to write and take care of a two month old at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Jaina--- The Pregnant Balloon

Readjusting her pants- the waistline in particular, Jaina sat down again. Most of her clothes didn't fit her, which was never a very nice notion for her (albeit small) ego.

Yes, pregnant life was a pain. Sleepless nights, exhausted days, and the seemingly endless trips to the medical wing was not what she had envisioned as the beautiful facts of pregnancy.

The Republic hadn't had a good season in this seemingly endless war against the Yuzzan Vong. They had been beaten back by the relentless animosity of the heartless warriors. Taking sufficient blows to nearly cripple their fleet completely, Jaina and the other commanders had retreated to the secrete base on the planet Berrgan. The planet was on the outer rims of the galaxy, uninhabited by humans for the most part, and relatively hostile to any types of life. Perfect for a hidden base.

What Jaina hated most was the waiting. Sitting at her desk, she looked at the halo she had of her wedding day. Both she and Zekk were smiling, although she could see the bags under her eyes from the exhaustion they had gone through from the past couple of weeks. Prior to her wedding on Naboo, one of the inner core planets was attacked and she and Zekk had not slept for at least a week during that particular duration.

Jaina let her eyes settle on Zekk's face. His strong features looked tired, and a bit older than hers. His smile was warm and genuine, and he looked very handsome in his black uniform. Being in a different branch of the Republic forces, he didn't wear the same dress uniform as Jaina would, (if she still fit into her dress uniform that is.) Since he was part of the elite form of Republic spies known as Bothan Spies, Zekk's uniform was far less colorful than most. On his left shoulder was a sky-blue patch which indicated his rank as Commander, and it went wonderfully Jaina's bouquet. Zekk's chocolate-colored hair was trimmed short, complying with the statutes of the Republic military, and his broad shoulders were accented by his uniform.

Jaina didn't bother looking at her side of the picture, why waste the time? Since she had gotten pregnant she was lucky enough not to have gained weight in her face, but because of a fire in her cockpit her hair had been singed. To make a long story short, Jaina didn't feel very attractive anymore, and wished that her wedding picture could just have Zekk in it and not her.

Sighing deeply, Jaina looked at the crono on her desk. It read four-thirty in the morning, that is, in the day-cycle Jaina was on. The Base was kept under constant alert, meaning that while half the base slept, the other was on guard all the time. Luckily, Jaina had been issued a relatively normal sleep cycle, she wasn't one to not see the sun for weeks on end.

Looking at her sleeping cot, Jaina noted how large it was without Zekk curled up in it, taking over half. Luckily for her, Jaina was a petite individual. When they were both teenagers, Zekk was a wiry youth, but tall. As he matured he became more filled out. To be plain he turned from a smaller individual to a larger one, piling muscle on muscle. Sharing a bed with such an individual could be interesting if you weren't bendable in the right places and just short enough to deal with Zekk's way of sprawling across the bed sideways while he slept.

She missed him.

It felt like he'd been gone forever now….

TBC(Write reviews and I'll continue- sorry if it's obvious I'm a bit rusty.)


	2. Chapter 2 The In Law

Chapter 2: The In-Law

(A.N. Yes, I know that Zekk is an orphan, but let's just give the way for imagination. Besides- if you wanted to be completely strict about plot-lines, Jaina and Zekk never really had an involved relationship anyway.)

(((Jaina's Quarters)))

Jaina let the semi-warm water wash over her body. Once again she was alone in her quarters, in the early morning. Well, almost alone. C-3PO had been sent to her by her mother when she had been told she was pregnant. The interpreter droid had fussed over her like an expecting grand parent, and Jaina thought that it was ironic that the same droid who baby sat her and her two brothers would probably baby-sit her child too.

Relaxing in her refresher unit was one of her newfound favorite activities. Being seven months pregnant and halfway into her third trimester was an interesting experience. Anything that would let her stomach and shoulder muscles relax was appreciated.

A sharp little ping from outside her shower made her belly jump. Jaina smiled to herself as she rested her left hand on her naked stomach, sensing the fear from her unborn child of the strange noise.

C-3PO's voice came drifting into the shower unit from the bedroom, "I'm sorry Mistress Jaina, I seem to have knocked over one of your point Two-Zevron engine parts…"

Jaina ignored her bumbling interpreter droid and sent calming feelings to the tiny mind which rested in her womb. "Its okay baby girl," She whispered, "It's just 3PO. Nothing to worry about."

As she turned off the water, Jaina stepped out of the shower into her living quarters. Putting her crono back onto her wrist, Jaina glanced at the time and cursed under her breath, "Great. I'm late."

Medical Wing Room Number 217B

Jaina flicked her wet hair, hoping that it would dry soon. She had been weighed, her urine had been tested, and the baby's heartbeat had been monitored. Same old thing, besides the fact that she had been twenty minutes late.

The medical droid who was assigned to her was ancient, and was probably twice as old as she was at least. MD-O was dated way back to the Rebellion. Since the Republic had her re-commissioned, she was updated to handle pregnancy patients as well normal diagnostics.

"Your weight is 155 pounds," The droid said in a monotone which seemed to match her gray colored plating. "Blood pressure is normal, and the baby's size is normal as well."

"Good." Jaina said, getting down from the table. Since she was first told that she was supposed to gain one pound per week she tried not to let her weight disturb her. However, when she heard the new measurements she couldn't help but grimace. She had gotten tired of these bi-weekly check ups and was hoping for a quick get-away.

"There are significant high stress-levels that are emulating from your bodily functions that indicate that you need some relaxation." MD-O stated, her head swiveling as Jaina looked at her with obvious distaste.

"There's a war going on, everyone is stressed." Jaina said, pulling her over sized shirt down over her bulging belly.

"Yes." MD-O replied, "However, if you continue on there is a possibility you might have a stress-induced birth before your due date, and that your child may have the same stress-levels because of your inter-connected stasis."

Jaina paused for a moment, and then understood that the droid was referring to her link to her child through the force. "Fine. Next time I can take a break from the war effort I will." Grabbing her jacket, Jaina gave her long cinnamon colored hair one more flick in an attempt to dry it, and left.

Outer Hallway

"Yoo-hoo! Jaina!"

Jaina froze in her tracks, and mentally kicked herself in the butt for not being aware of Julianna's presence in the outer corridor.

Turning on her heel, Jaina met the gaze of a short human woman with orange/red frizzy hair who easily weighed over 200 pounds. Jaina's mother in law.

Zekk had lost both of his parents when his home planet had a series of natural disasters which wiped out over half the population. However, he found a home with an old space freighter pilot. That old freight-pilot had recently married a certain Julianna Green who worked in the food-processing wing of the Republic base.

A woman in her early fifties, Juliana had a strange tendency to think that since she was older than Jaina it meant that she was the authority on everything and Jaina knew nothing. Never mind that Jaina had been tutored by the best schools on Couruscant, a Jedi Knight, one of the best star pilots in the republic fleet, and a Commander in the Republic forces. In Juliana's mind all these accomplishments meant absolutely nothing and Jaina didn't have the ability to take care of herself, be pregnant, a mother, or take care of Zekk. It was a predicament which infuriated Jaina constantly.

"Well look at you!" Juliana cooed in a baby-voice, laying a chubby hand on the top of Jaina's stomach and leaning down so that her face was inches away from Jaina's belly button. "How's my little baby? You going to be a good baby for grammy?? You're going to be grammy's little girl aren't you??"

Jaina grimaced. It was a miracle that she hadn't taken a blaster to this woman yet, but the longer her mother in law rested her hand on Jaina's stomach the urge to take out her blaster and make Juliana a few pounds lighter increased. Remove it. Remove it. Remove it! Take your fat hand off me!

Finally, Juliana straitened up, taking her hand off of Jaina's stomach. Breathing a sigh of relief, Jaina plastered a fake smile on her face. "How are you doing, Juiliana?" She asked, taking a few steps back just in case Juliana felt like starting another conversation with Jaina's belly button.

"I'm doing alright," Juliana stated, giving Jaina an up-and-down appraisal look. "Are you eating everything I send to your quarters??"

Jaina coughed, putting a long strand of her hair behind her ear. "Well, most of it. I don't want to over indulge and make myself sick."

As head of the food processing wing, Juliana had a habit of sending Jaina so much food to her quarters that she could feed three people instead of one. The truth was Jaina had a suspicion that Juliana wanted her to be just as fat as she was and the fact that she was relatively attractive was a personal insult.

"Well as skinny as you are isn't healthy for the baby," Juliana stated, frowning. "And the clothes you wear are too tight. You're probably going to be cutting of blood to the baby with those tight pants you wear."

"I've already asked the medical staff and they say that my weight is fine and my clothes won't hurt the baby at all." Jaina retorted, still keeping her fake smile plastered on her face.

Juliana grunted, her small eyes becoming slits in her face. "Well I think that you should at least clean those quarters of yours. When you have a baby those engine parts and tools laying everywhere is going to be dangerous for the baby."

Jaina nodded, "Uh-huh." Of course Jaina had no intention of changing her lifestyle to fit whatever strange ideas Juliana thought up in her head.

TBC (Yes, I know I'm cutting it off right in the middle of a conversation, but I'll update soon.)


	3. Chapter 3 The New Roommate

Chapter 3: The New Roommate

---Hanger-Bay Exterior Corridor---

Jaina stormed down the corridor. She had barely managed to get away from Juliana after no less than twenty minutes of lecture ranging from childbirth pains to how to put on a diaper.

"I KNOW how to put on a baby's diaper!" Jaina mumbled under her breath, clenching her fists as she headed toward the down-wards lift. "Just because I've never done it before doesn't mean I'm not capable of doing it."

After muttering a few colorful cusswords ranging from the Correlian system to her good-old fashioned Jedi profanity, she punched the lift's entrance button, stepped inside, and within minutes was staring out across the hanger bay.

Off to the side was her treasured X-Wing. Although there had been newer models which exceeded the X-Wing's potential for maneuverability and speed, Jaina had made some personal modifications. However, her X-Wing now looked a little sadder than usual, with its engine parts lying all around it. In Jaina's imagination she could see the old fighter look at her with remorse in its cracked blaster shield.

Walking up to her ship, Jaina ran a hand up the fighter's nose to its open engine compartment. "Don't worry," She said, "You'll look better than ever in a few days."

"Hey Jaina!"

Jaina turned to see one of the grease-monkeys named Dannon striding up to her. "If you come to borrow more tools, ya haven't given back what I loaned yesterday." Jaina stated, climbing up the X-Wing's ladder and into the cockpit.

"I'll have those tools back to you before mid-cycle!" Dannon said, looking up at Jaina with a grease-spotted face. "I come to ask about your new roommate, Crystal."

Jaina laughed, "You must be sniffing the lubricant-cans more than usual, they don't give room mates to married individuals." Flipping a couple of switches on the X-Wing's dash, there was a loud pop and some smoke from the engine compartment. "Sithspawn!" Jaina cussed, quickly turning the switches off. "I'm not in a good mood today, Dannon. Just get to the point okay; I've got lot's of work to do on this thing."

"Well she was here this morning," Dannon said, "Tall, blonde, all bubbly. She was looking for you because she said there wasn't any room for her stuff in your quarters."

For the first time, Jaina really looked at Dannon. She would have been able to tell if he was lying, and it was beginning to annoy her that he wasn't.

The younger grease-monkey could tell she was looking strait into his brain and he shoved his hands into his orange overall pockets, letting his dark hair fall into his face. "You know I hate it when you pick my brain," he muttered, a little perturbed, "Why would I lie about something like this?"

"How should I know?" Jaina muttered returning her attention to her ship's readouts, "It just seems like my luck's been especially bad lately."

"Well your new room mate is hot enough to melt all my fuses," Dannon said, glad that Jaina's brown eyes were finally off of him, "Do you think that you could put in a few good words for me?"

Jaina rolled her eyes, "I keep telling you, she isn't my roommate. Besides, if she was why would I put in a good word for you? You still haven't returned my tools."

"If I were you," Dannon said, "I'd get back to your quarters pretty soon because it sounded like she was going to move your stuff for you whether you were there or not if you didn't show up soon."

Jaina looked up, "Oh no she isn't!" Practically stomping down the ladder and onto the concrete floor of the hanger bay, Jaina looked up into Dannon's smug face. "I'm going to get this all straitened up, and we'll see who's going to be moving who's stuff!"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The New Roommate Part 2::

A.N. Sorry for the delay, and sorry for the shortness of the previous entries; for a while it felt like nobody was reading so I didn't really have the urge to post.

Chapter 4: The New Roommate prt 2:

(The corridor outside Jaina's quarters)

Besides the fact that she was steaming from either her bad mood or from her pregnancy hormones, Jaina noticed that there was a stack of crates outside her door. Coming closer, Jaina saw several other things that were way out of the norm too.

A well-built man in an infantry uniform came out of her door and then grabbed one of the crates and then headed back in. After a few seconds, a different guy came out and picked up a crate and carried it back into her living quarters.

As Jaina walked into her living-space she passed yet another guy she didn't recognize on the way out. Pushing her pregnant belly past him, Jaina cussed under her breath, "Sithspawn! Since when did my living room become the most popular place on base!?"

Before she was fully through her door and into her bedroom, Jaina heard a voice to put to her aggravations. It was sweet and smooth, and had a gooey-ness to it that made Jaina's pregnancy hormones go through the roof. "Oh," The voice said, "Could you put that large engine piece on my roommate's bed? That's where I've put all the other stuff that was in the way. Thank you sweetie, you're such a help."

Walking into her bedroom, Jaina wouldn't have recognized the place if her stuff wasn't in piles along the far wall and on her bed. The rest of the room had been re-decorated with floral patterns, posters of halo actors, and annoyingly-sweet looking animals staring at her from the walls with their big eyes unblinking. There was also an incredible increase of pink fuzzy things in the room, and with every crate that was opened it seemed like the pink fuzzies reproduced and began filling every corner of the room.

"Hold everything!" Jaina yelled, crossing her arms over her chest, trying to make herself look intimidating, although her huge stomach counter-acted it. "What is going on, and what do you think you're doing?"

All five human men turned to look at her with incredibly dumb expressions on their faces, and Jaina's new roommate straitened up from over a crate she was unpacking. "Oh hello!" The young woman cooed, coming over and giving Jaina an enormous hug, "My name is Crystal Young! I'm your new roommate. You can just call me Crystal."

To describe Crystal Young was easy, if you knew what a model looked like. She was youthful, human, with a cherub face, long curly blonde hair, plump lips, and a buxom body. Not to mention she was at least five inches taller than Jaina, so when Crystal gave her a hug she had to bend down like someone would to hug a child.

As Jaina withstood the hug, she noticed all five men in her bedroom start to drool as they took in the bent-over site of Crystal's rump.

Finally, Crystal stood back up, brushing a long curly blond strand of hair out of her eyes. "I know we'll get along just great."

"I think you ought to stop unpacking." Jaina stated, taking a step back, and glaring at the five men in her bedroom. "I don't mean to be unfriendly, but I'm married and they don't give roommates to married people."

"Oh I know." Crystal said, pulling a piece of paper out of the back pocket of her overly-tight jumpsuit. "That's why the headquarters of personnel location gave me this."

Jaina gingerly took the piece of paper, trying to avoid the thought of just how close the paper had been to Crystal's butt. After scanning it for a minute and getting the basic info, Jaina looked up, groaned, and started to shred the document with her fingernails.

"See!" Crystal said, beaming with her white teeth, "Because everyone is so crowded in most of the barracks, you and I will be roommates until your husband comes back!"

Jaina paused, lifting one eyebrow. Since it seemed like it was impossible to get out of this predicament, at least she could get rid of her new roommate's drooling man-slaves. "Okay, well get your stuff out of the hall," Jaina said, looking at the five men who seemed quite content to simply stand around. "I think that you guys can go now."

All five men looked like they were going to cry.

Jaina wouldn't have scoffed at them before she was married. To be truthful, all five lower-ranking Republic recruits were fairly attractive. However, since she was married to Zekk, Jaina couldn't look at another man and find him attractive enough for her to be overly giggly about.

"But there's one more crate out in the hall." This statement was made by a gangly individual who had the uniform of a foot soldier. A private of course.

"Well go and get it," Jaina said, "And as for the rest of you, I need to get acquainted with my new roommate so you can all leave."

With sad faces, the men marched out of her bedroom. Jaina watched, and would have gone to sit on her bed, but there wasn't any room on it.

"Thanks boys!" Crystal cried, "You're all very sweet."

Jaina rolled her eyes, she pushed an engine part off of her bed, and it made a large thud when it hit the floor. Sitting down, Jaina let out an exasperated sigh.

Returning to the bedroom, Crystal seemed to be bursting with information. "So how can we get to know each other! Oh! I know, let's go out dancing tonight."

It wasn't in Jaina's nature to snort, but she did it anyway. "Sure, and if I go into labor I'm blaming you."

"Well that won't work…" Wrinkling up her cute little nose, Crystal seemed to be perfectly stumped for a moment. "Oh I know! How about we watch halos until early in the morning and talk about boys."

Jaina removed a set of tools off her bed and put it on her dresser. "I'm getting tired just about when the daytime cycle is over with, so let's just stick with the basics. My name is Jaina-"

"Oh I know who you are." Crystal sat down in an overly-frilled pink chair, "We heard all about you at the Academy. Master Skywalker is quite proud of you."

"So you're a Jedi?" Jaina asked, a little surprised.

"Just graduated this year!" Crystal said, again beaming her white smile. "My home world is on Danthamor. I'm here as one of the new Jedi recruits, and they haven't stationed me to a particular unit just yet. So I might end up as a fighter pilot just like you! Wouldn't that be wonderful?!"

"Oh just wonderful." Jaina thought she was going to puke. And it wasn't all the pink in the room either, something she ate for breakfast didn't seem to be agreeing with her now. "Well, I ought to be getting back to the hanger bay, my fighter is only halfway put together."

"But I thought we were going to get to know each other!" Crystal said, looking disappointed.

"Oh we'll have plenty of time, but right now we both have things to do." Jaina would have walked out, but the young man bringing in the last crate was standing in her way. "Exxxcuse me." Jaina again had to squeeze her belly between a box and a wall, and in a couple of moments she was headed back down the hall.

Mumbling to herself as she entered the lift Jaina said, "I wonder if someone could develop an allergy to the color pink…"

TBC

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!


	5. Chp5: The Hydrospanner in Jaina's plans

Chapter Five: The Hydro-Spanner in Jaina's Plans

At the end of the Day Cycle- In Jaina's Living Quarters

Jaina Solo, completely covered in grit and engine grease dragged herself into her living quarters. She had almost completely forgotten about the unfortunate events of earlier in the day, but as she walked into her bedroom- reality settled in once again with harsh pinks and glittery purples.

C-3P0 was having even a harder time. "Mistress Jaina! Thank goodness you've come back!"

"Calm down 3PO," Jaina stated, sitting down at her desk, "We've been given a new roommate, she'll be with us until Zekk comes back." Thinking of her new roommate, Jaina made a quick glance around and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that Crystal Young wasn't there. "Where is she anyway?" Jaina asked, looking at the golden translator droid with some surprise.

"She told me that she had several social functions to go to." C-3PO stated, "She said that she would be coming back late and not to wait up for her."

Jaina shrugged, looking around at how 3-PO had managed to clear off her bed and clean the room so that it looked relatively respectable. "She can stay out as late as she wants, I'm not her mother."

"You have also received several halograms," 3-PO said, struggling to stash a set of tools in Jaina's closet. "Some of them have been labeled 'classified', so I would suggest that you don't forgo going through them."

Turning to her halo-projector on her desk, Jaina pushed the message button and instantly a small halo-projection of herself was generated several inches above the desk. Quietly, she listened to her leave-off message. "Hi- You've reached Jaina Solo and Zekk's living quarters, leave us a message."

Jaina hoped she would find a hologram in her mail from her commanding officer issuing her a mission. She was feeling suffocated on base, and this new roommate wasn't helping. Not to mention the fact that she couldn't stand being on the same planet as her mother-in-law Julianna Green. A mission was just what she wanted and needed, and she begged the Force that it was there.

However, she didn't expect a halo image of a blonde human man in a Y-Wing squadron uniform to instantly appear. He opened his perfectly handsome mouth and said, "Heeeeeyyyy sexy! Listen, I know that we got off to a wrong start today but I hope I can make it up to you. Get back with me Crystal, and hey! You know you're hotter than the twin suns of Tattoine-"

"Ugh- spare me." Violently pushing the 'Skip' button, Jaina muttered, "How long she been here anyway, and half the base knows my halo-number." After going through several other messages left for Crystal from her amorous friends, Jaina finally came to a message labeled, "Classified, for Jaina Solo's eyes only."

"Thank the Force." Jaina muttered, pressing the 'display' button.

An older man's image appeared, and she recognized him as her commanding officer, Framer Plo. "Greetings, Solo. We have a mission for you and your squadron. The briefing is in 17 hours in Wing 782 at 38-hundred hours. That is all."

Jaina jumped out of her chair- "HA! I knew it! I knew it!! Yes!" Doing a little dance, Jaina saw that she actually had managed to frighten 3-PO and he dropped one of her engine parts as her frantic dancing nearly knocked him over completely.

However, before she was able to complete her dance, another message ran across the halo image, and Jaina quickly sat back down in her chair.

Again, Framer Plo's image appeared in mid-air hovering a few inches above Jaina's desk. "Solo, we've received new information regarding your bio-status. You have been put on medical leave until the birth of your child. Your squadron will go on the mission, and you are to remain on base."

Jaina wouldn't have been surprised if her jaw dropped so far down that it hit her desk. For a minute she just sat there, not really wanting to register the information she just ingested. Medical leave? Who in their right mind would put her on medical leave?

Finally getting her senses back she keyed up her medical doctor. She knew she was steaming, and whoever was responsible for putting her on medical leave was going to get the full wrath of a pregnant Jedi.

(Several Minutes Later)

After yelling at several medical droid answering machines, and chewing out one very slow-acting toydarion nurse, Jaina was finally face to face with a halo projection of Oomla Praxmis, the head of the medical wing.

"What in the name of the Force could you be thinking to put me on medical leave!?!" Jaina knew that her face was probably flushed, and that her grease-smudged jumpsuit probably wasn't very good for her image, but at this point she was past caring.

"We heard from a very reliable source that you were suffering from depression and that you weren't eating properly." Oomla was of the Twi-Leek species, and her head-tales twitched as she spoke.

"Who told you that?" Jaina asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"She wished to remain anonymous," Oomla's large eyes looked slightly annoyed as she was passed a data-pad and looked over it. "According to your last checkup we were able to read that you had elevated stress levels and that you were advised to relax anyway."

"I want to know who you got your information from because I can assure you that it's inaccurate." Jaina didn't know it, but her nails were digging into the edges of her desk.

"I'm sorry, but after looking over your files it was decided that it was best to put you on medical leave anyway." Oomla was looking uncomfortable and it was obvious she wanted to cut this conversation short.

"Who gave you the information?" Jaina gave Oomla's mind a little nudge through the Force.

"I'm sorry… but we're not at liberty to say…" Oomla's eyes looked slightly clouded-over when she said this.

After a brief pause, Jaina's face flushed again. "It was my mother in law wasn't it!"

Oomla didn't respond, looking dazed.

"AGH!" Jaina threw her hands over her head. "That bantha-fodder!"

"Do you have any other questions?" Oomla asked, still acting a little dazed.

Jaina pushed away from her desk. "No. That's all." With a forceful push, she turned off the halo projector. At this time several things were rushing through Jaina's mind. One of them were of Jaina wringing Juliana's neck until Juliana's face turned purple and exploded. The other was the pleasing thought of dropping her mother in law into an active volcano on one of the moons of Bogdan.

There was the sound of a little 'beep' from the kitchen and 3-PO's voice drifted into the bedroom. "You're supper has arrived, Mistress Jaina."

Turning around to look, Jaina took in the sight of her mother's droid carrying in her food on a platter. Looking at it, Jaina could tell that it was another one of Juliana's specialties: Tasteless and greasy, it was as if the woman didn't believe in putting any type of seasoning at all in her dishes. The amount of food could have fed three people instead of just one, and Jaina thought that she was going to barf with annoyance and disgust when 3-PO put the platter full of food down on the desk in front of her.

Getting up, Jaina let her emotions go for a couple of seconds. At first, she didn't recognize the fact that her entire living quarters were shaking, but when 3-PO fell flat on his back, it was enough to break her out of her mother-in-law-murdering thoughts.

"I'm not hungry right now, 3-PO." Jaina said, walking toward her refresher unit, and stripping off her clothes as she went.

"Yes, Mistress Jaina." Like a fussing nurse, he followed Jaina, picking up every piece of clothing Jaina angrily threw on the floor.

Stomping into her bathroom, Jaina turned on the water and plopped a couple of bubble-bath cubes into the almost-filled bathtub. Not wanting to catch the image of her naked reflection in the mirror, she quickly shut the door behind her.

Closing her eyes, she slid into the warm water. Still angry, Jaina tried to take several even breaths. Her Jedi-Relaxation techniques didn't seem to be working as much as the warm water on her sore back was, and Jaina opened her eyes.

Usually, the bubbles would cover her entire body, but when Jaina opened her eyes, her over-sized belly button was staring right back at her. Every other part of her body was submerged beneath the water and bubbles, but her enormous stomach refused to hide under the white bubbles. It was strangely ironic.

Jaina rolled her eyes. "Well at least I know that if I suddenly forgot to swim I wouldn't have any trouble floating."

TBC

A.N. PLEASSSSEEEE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6: Oh love sweet love

Chapter 6: Oh Love Sweet Love

The Next Day

Jaina awoke that morning to the usual sounds of 3-PO fumbling about. What Jaina also heard was the unusual sound of air being forced through the nose and out the mouth at the same time. It sounded like an animal snorting and growling.

Jaina rolled over in her bed and looked across the room at the cot which held a bundle of blankets and blonde hair. "Great," Jaina mumbled, "I get a roommate and she snores."

As if on purpose, Crystal let out an especially loud and airy snort.

Taking her pillow in both hands, Jaina smashed it against her face and pulled the blankets over her head in an attempt to block out the sound….It didn't work.

(1/2 hr later- The Kitchen)

Jaina wasn't a morning person really. She stared at the grey mush in her bowl as it slopped off her spoon and onto the table- and contemplated her day. It wasn't going to be filled with much besides working on her X-Wing. Boredom.

"Good morning, Jaina!" The cheery greeting came from the rosy-cheeked Crystal, who sat down across from Jaina with a face already painted with make up and hair already in place.

Jaina looked up and muttered something. Truthfully, she would rather go back to boredom. Crystal was an extreme contrast against Jaina. She had the beamy look of someone who knew she were a size six and loved it, could fit into all her clothes, and had the romantic life everyone dreamed of. Jaina sat at the breakfast table in her pajamas, her hair in a strewn mess from the endless tossing and turning through the night, and blue circles under her eyes from several nights with little sleep.

"How was your day yesterday?" Crystal picked up her spoonful of mush and placed it between her plump lips, making sure not to get any on her powdered chin.

"It was okay."

Crystal smiled, rolling her blue eyes up to look at the ceiling and hummed quietly.

Jaina knew that this look of complete satisfaction had nothing to do with the food they were eating, so she waited for Crystal to start talking- Which she did.

"It's absolutely amazing here!" Crystal stated, beaming and still looking up at the ceiling. "The boys here are so great! And there's so many!"

"Yup. It's a military base alright." Jaina muttered.

"Especially one," Crystal took in a deep breath and then breathed out the name, "Captain Jacobson Antillies."

"Oh." Jaina had briefly met the young fighter pilot, but he was in a different squadron than she was. He seemed overly confident, and that was a trait which had always annoyed Jaina. She was going to put yet another spoonful of mush into her mouth, but it slopped right down her pajama top. Cussing, Jaina tried to wipe it off, but it only smudged further.

"He has the most beautiful eyes," Crystal took a deep breath and sighed again, "And he said, 'If you were one of the most beautiful women in the galaxy- I'd believe it."

Jaina rolled her eyes, stuffing another spoonful of mush in her face to stop herself from saying anything.

"He calls me 'his crystal in a universe of asteroids'…" Crystal put another spoonful of breakfast into her mouth, humming to herself again.

Jaina looked up at her, "Uh-huh. He sure does sound like an ass-teroid to me."

It was clear that Crystal wasn't listening because she nodded her head, "Uh-huh. Isn't he sweet?"

Looking down at her breakfast with distaste, Jaina said, "Just about as sweet as this mush is."

"Oh, and sometimes, I catch him staring at me." Crystal giggled, her blonde hair bouncing as her shoulders went up and down, "His big eyes just kind of don't blink. And his mouth is open a bit, and he kind of drools…Isn't that so cute!"

Jaina seriously thought she was going to barf. "If I caught someone staring at me like that, I think I'd mop the floor with their carcass," she muttered.

"And he's such a good kiss-"

"Okay!" Jaina decided to change the subject before it was too late, "For the sake of me not having to eat breakfast twice, let's talk about something else. Have you been located to an area on base yet?"

"Oh yes!" Crystal took another spoonful of mush and her face squished up as she finally noticed the taste, "This stuff is disgusting!"

"Just one of the joys of being in the service of the Republic," Jaina stated, "The food is good for you but it tastes awful."

"Anyway, I've been assigned to an X-Wing squadron. Turns out we're leaving on a mission in about two days…" Crystal giggled again, "I guess I got lucky, someone was sick or something so I'm taking their place."

Jaina was so shocked she accidentally dropped her spoon, and it made a clanking sound when it hit the floor. 3-PO quickly picked up the spoon and handed her another one. At -first Jaina's voice came out all squeaky, so she had to begin twice. "oh- Ahem- Oh really? Which squadron? Do you remember the name?"

"Beta Squadron. I heard it's one of the best in the fleet."

"Sure is," Jaina muttered, remembering how she had personally hand picked every single fighter pilot in her squadron.

"But we have time from now until then," Crystal pushed aside her mush-bowl, "How about we go to an officer's party tonight? Several people have already invited me, and it's no fun to go to a party alone. You want to come?"

Jaina paused. Admittedly, she had become slightly anti-social since Zekk had left seven months ago. Also, since maternity clothes were something of a rarity on base she had avoided social situations because she was embarrassed by the sloppiness of her over-sized wardrobe. "I can't drink, and I'm married. What would I do there anyway?"

"Have fun with me!" Crystal stated, throwing her arms out, and once again dazzling the kitchen with her white smile.

Jaina didn't say anything.

"Come on, pleasssseee?" Crystal put her hands together in a begging motion. "We can go home whenever you start to feel tired, and I promise you won't get bored."

Jaina tried to avoid looking Crystal in the eye, but it was no use. "Oh alright."

Crystal let out a high-pitched noise which sounded like a combination between a squeal and a giggle. "I'm so excited! I'll do your hair and your makeup, and we'll be the most attractive women there!" Getting up, she went towards the outer door of the living quarters, "We'll meet up again later, and I've got some stuff to do today between now and then." She turned to give Jaina another dazzling smile and a wave, "Until tonight, Jaina!" And just like that, she left.

Jaina put her mush-bowl to her lips and let the gooey stuff slide down her throat. After swallowing, she awkwardly got up and started to walk down the hall. She paused to look at herself in a full-length mirror at the end of the hall.

To say that you're your own worst critic is the truth, especially when it comes to the critical eyes of most pregnant women. What Jaina's eyes took in were these facts: Sagging buttocks, immense stomach and breasts, frizzy hair, bad complexion problems, flabby legs, and puffy feet.

Jaina sighed, continuing on to walk into her bedroom, "Yup. The most attractive women at the party." After slipping off her sleep-wear and shrugging on a jumpsuit she muttered, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7: The Party

Chapter 7: The Party

Jaina had to say that Crystal did have some skills with the plastics and powders that seemed to be at least an inch thick on her face. She was wearing an enormous tent of a blouse and some stretchy pants that were so low they managed to barely come under her stomach.

Sitting on a bench at the bar she sipped at her water, listening to the loud dance music. To tell the truth she'd been more entertained at a podrace on one of the moons of Bogdan. Now that was a party. She could almost imagine the fierce blue sky and the three other moons circling slowly around the atmosphere. The smell of the engine exhausts, and the warm sun beating down on her bare shoulders, it was what she always imagined heaven to be like. On this base it felt like years since Jaina had sprawled out in the sun.

It was strange how Jaina could be in a room full of people and feel completely alone. Crystal had gone off to dance with one of her many tall and handsome admirers, and secretly Jaina wished that she could tell them all to go to the deepest place in hell. She had to admit that it wasn't the way a fully trained Jedi Knight should feel. The Jedi were responsible to maintain peace and harmony in the galaxy. A fully trained Jedi Knight wasn't supposed to be mad at everyone else just because she was out of a job, 7 months pregnant, and alone. But she was. She was mad at Crystal because Crystal was comfortable in her body; she had admirers who flocked to her, and she was happy. When Crystal spoke of the way her admirers talked to her Jaina's bantha-fodder radar would go off. The men she surrounded herself with only wanted one thing, no matter what Crystal thought about it.

Jaina was pulled out of her thoughts as Crystal sat down in the seat beside her. She had a fine glisten of sweat on her forehead from dancing, and on the other side of Jaina sat Crystal's friend. Jaina didn't recognize him, but he was like many of the other men Crystal seemed to attract to herself. Tall, over confident, and he seemed to look at every woman as a pair of boobs and legs.

She felt it as the man looked at her up and down. Jaina turned to look at him and it was as if the man seemed to wither under her gaze. She didn't know just how much she was frowning at him until she looked at herself in the mirror across the room.

Jaina turned to Crystal and forced a smile. "Enjoying yourself?"

Crystal threw her head back and laughed. "Oh I'm just dying! This is great!"

Jaina nodded. "Okay, well thank you for inviting me to the party, but I really feel weak and tired so I'm going back to our room."

Before Crystal could object, Jaina had left.

In Jaina's Quarters

As Jaina walked into the silent apartment she felt the sensation of a very familiar presence. But even as the force told her so, she wouldn't believe it. Catching her breath in her throat- she turned on the lights…

To be continued

A.N. Yes I'm sorry that was kinda depressing, but 90 percent of women when they're in the last trimester of pregnancy have a hard time.


	8. Chapter 8: Choices to be Made

Chapter 8

Jaina hadn't expected her mother to be there. She had to admit that it had been a long time since they had actually shared a conversation that hadn't been broadcasted across a halo-projector.

"Hey mom." Jaina went and sat down on her living room couch. "You receive all the complaints I've sent about being grounded?"

Leia cocked her head to the side and sighed, placing her delicate hands in her lap. She still had the regal look of a princess, and the hard life of a warrior and diplomat hadn't dimmed her beauty a bit. Relaxing in her snowy-white nightgown, she had a light jacket around her shoulders. Her long brown hair cascaded down her back in waves, and her warm brown eyes took in the pain in Jaina's countanence. "I know that it's hard not having anything to do is hard-"

"And when you were pregnant with Anakin you didn't stop doing the things you loved!" Jaina said, letting her hair down from the many rubber bands Crystal had tied it up with. She laid back in the couch, trying to get comfortable but failing miserably.

"Your pregnancy is a higher risk one than mine was," Leia looked around the apartment, obviously taking in the over-amount of pink in the room. "It looks like cupid threw up in here."

Jaina rolled her eyes, "It's my room mate Crystal's. She has a thing for pink. I think I'm going to go blind before it's all over with, I'm sure."

Leia paused, glancing at Jaina's physic. "Looks like it's going to be a big baby."

Jaina nodded, slightly embarrassed that her mother had noticed. It wasn't like her to shy away from changing clothes in front of her mother, but being pregnant in front of her was a strange feeling. "Zekk has a larger frame than our family does. Taller, and his genetics are probably the reason why it's a bigger baby."

"When's the due date again?"

"Two months. I'm going to go back for a checkup tomorrow." Jaina felt a rumbling in her stomach and realized that she was hungry. Again. That was one major thing she was looking foreword to when she finally got over being pregnant. Not having to eat every two hours. "You want something to snack on?"

"No," Leia said, getting to her feet, "I'm just letting you know that the council and I are thinking about moving the base again."

Jaina got up as well, grunting as she tried to heave her weight out of the chair. Twenty extra pounds weighed her down to the point that just walking a mile made her exhausted. "Well just make it a sunnier place next time. I need to work on my tan, and I'm sure that being on this planet hasn't been great for many of the other soldier's moral either."

"You don't object?" Leia asked, knowing full well that Jaina had been hoping for Zekk's return for the past three months. "Don't you worry that we'll leave before Zekk comes back from his mission?"

"I sense that he'll be returning soon enough." Jaina walked over to the kitchen and then placed an order for a sugary sweet in her menu slat. The food would be delivered within the next twenty minutes at best. "My only question is why."

"Enemy forces have been coming awfully close to this planet. Whether the past raids have been followed back or their spies are beginning to figure out we're hiding right under their noses," Leia looked at a wedding halo that Jaina had lovingly placed on the wall. In the halo were Jaina, Zekk, and the rest of the family dressed in their clean uniforms and smiling. 3-PO was the one who had taken the shot and everyone seemed to be laughing at a comment Han had made. "Either way, it's time for the Alliance to pick up and move again. It's never safe to stay in the same place for long anyway."

Jaina looked at her mother, noting how she looked almost angelic, and the way she glided across the room. Although Zekk had told her so countless times, Jaina didn't believe that she had picked up the pure agile way that her mother had portrayed herself all her life. Jaina was no princess and that was for certain. If anything she was more of a daughter of a pirate than an heiress of a throne long destroyed by war. She took in the far away look in her mother's eyes and said, "You still miss Alderaan don't you."

Leia sighed, looking down. "Have you been reading my thoughts, daughter?"

"No. You just have that same look that I've gotten familiar with."

"Have I been doing that lately? Looking like I miss my home planet?"

Jaina smiled, nodding. "Ever since I can remember."

"Oh." Leia looked around one last time before heading for the door. "It wasn't all about Alderaan. I will always miss my home, but I also miss the life I could have chosen."

"But you were one of the last of the Jedi!" Jaina walked over, blocking her mother's exit. "What choice did you have?"

"All I know is that this family has been hurt by war for the past fifty years." Leia laid a hand on Jaina's stomach, feeling the tiny spirit inside it through the force. "Our family has been hurt time and again by the pains of war, death, and what we believe to be our responsibility. And I just wish that you could have escaped the supposed responsibility that our family seems to inherit."

"Are you saying that Zekk and I should desert the cause? Just let the war take on in its own course? Just leave all of it to you and Dad and Jason?"

"I'm not saying that," Leia stated, "But what I am saying is that things change when you have a child. I learned the hard way numerous times that I could not fulfill the duties of being a senator, Jedi, or rebel leader and be a mother at the same time. Either you, or your children will be hurt because of it." Leia headed for the exit, and the door parted in front of her with a slight hiss. "All I'm saying is, you must choose. Either give up the child, or give up your present life for your child."

Jaina tried to hide her shocked face, but couldn't. "Give up my baby?!"

As if to punctuate the moment, sirens blared down the outer hallway and a voice came over the intercom, "Code red, enemy ships are in planet orbit, all fighters to their stations. Code red, code red…"

Jaina and her mother exchanged knowing glances, and then hurried to fill their call to duty…Always to duty, always to serve the overall cause, always the call to bloodshed…when would it ever stop.

TBC

Hope you guys liked it! Plz review!


	9. Chapter 9: Battle Cry

Chapter Nine: Battle Cry

Jaina felt the joystick in her hands, and flipped her blaster-guard down on her helmet. She punched the button for her x-wing canopy to close. Exiting toward the hanger bay she couldn't wait to leave the base and head to the cool space outside…

Okay Vong, Jaina thought, smiling with a little more than a bit of malice, You come to die, I'm willing to oblige you.

Once again Jaina knew that it wasn't the way of the Jedi to crave carnage, but she'd been locked up in that base for way too long. She wanted the excitement, the way to release her anxiety, and the way to bend some of her negative energy on something.

Pulling on her gloves, she heard the snap-hiss of her balcony closing. A voice crackled in her ear, and she recognized it as her roommate Crystal.

"Jaina you there?"

"Right here roommate, want my wing?" Jaina followed her squadron out the atmosphere and into the cold darkness of space.

"Actually, I was just going to ask you to do the same for me."

"We'll just cover each other's backs, then." Jaina looked around, "Where are you?"

"Right behind you."

Jaina shrugged, "Okay. Stay close."

There was a slight silence over the intercom, "So where are they?"

Jaina scanned her canopy again, "They'll probably be coming closer any minute. They're pursuing a couple of frigates and fighters, according to the briefing they've been badly damaged and will try to land on the planet to switch up ships. We're supposed to get the Vong off their backs so that they'll make it, keep the enemy away from the base as well."

"How we going to do that? I've heard they sent an entire fleet!" The fear in Crystal's voice was evident.

"We don't have to defeat them completely, just keep them away so that our base ships can reach hyperspace." Jaina looked up again and then saw them. Their ugly ships took up the larger portion of her starry sky, and once again Jaina felt that chill that went down her spin whenever she was going into battle. "Here they come…"

"May the force be with you." Crystal's voice broke, and it was only then that Jaina remembered how she was a new Jedi graduate and had little experience in actual battle.

"Don't worry," Jaina said, a half smile pulling at her lips, "I'll make sure that you reach the rendezvous point."

"Thanks…"

"Relax Crystal." Jaina said quietly. "We're Jedi. This is what we do." Taking her ship right through the small portion of Alliance fighters and frigates, Jaina barreled her ship right into the Vong. She let loose a blast of her cannon fire, wrecking havoc on the enemy forces.

Sending her X-Wing into a steep spin, she flew cycles around a major Vong battle ship, she launched several missiles up the tail pipe. Watching carefully as the missals flew true into the rear of the engine, Jaina couldn't help but smile when she saw the enemy ship start to explode from the inside out.

She pulled away, watching as Crystal tried the same maneuver, but managed to have a vong fighter on her tail. Her voice came over Jaina's com-

"I've got one on me! Anyone! He's closing fast, can't shake him!"

"I'll be right there." Jaina arched her ship down, angling right behind the vong fighter and aiming carefully as Crystal wove her ship up and around. "Almost there…"

"Hurry! I can feel it! He's locked on!"

Biting her lip so hard she drew blood, Jaina squeezed off a round of blaster fire at the enemy fighter. It struck the Vong's ship square between the twin engines, and it erupted in a ball of flame.

Suddenly, Jaina heard a familiar voice over the comm, and she couldn't believe it.

"Mayday, mayday. Our defenses are offline; we're swarming in enemy ships, have refugees on board. Frigate 7899, code red." Zekk's voice was rough and horse and Jaina could tell he was in trouble. Out of the corner of her eye she could see it. The refugee ship was under heavy fire, and Jaina immediately pulled her ship toward the fray and put her engines at full tilt. She could feel her X-Wing shudder from the pressure she was putting on the engines, but she could tell that the refugee frigate didn't have much time. "Red and blue squadron, follow me and concentrate on defending frigate 7899, all fighters follow me!"

Through the force Jaina could feel his presence. He was tired, and he was barely holding the ship in the sky, trying to evade the enemy fire and bring the ship away from the primary cluster of warfare. Jaina whispered through the force, calling his name and letting him know that she was coming. _I'm coming. I'm coming. Hold on._

"Jaina!" Crystal's voice called, "We're having a hard time keeping up with you, just how much did you soup that fighter anyway!"

"We don't have much time, guys." Jaina retorted.

One by one she attacked the enemy fighters, her heart thundering in her chest. She felt as if electricity was flowing through her veins. Her home was in the stars, and she was an animal viciously protecting her lair. Everything was in slow motion, she wasn't in her body, her ship was her body, and she danced through space, bathing in bloodshed and screaming destruction.

Jaina and her squadron escorted the frigate into the planet's atmosphere where they broke off and returned to the major battle. Finally, she heard the code for a retreat.

"Jaina, my engine is damaged," Crystal stated, "I won't make it to the rendezvous point like this."

Looking over her shoulder she saw that Crystal was right, she had a scorch mark on her starboard engine and Jaina knew that any damage could easily keep her from entering hyperspace. "Land at the base, you can take my ship and I'll go with my parents in the Falcon."

"Right," Crystal said, "I'll follow you down."

Through the force, Jaina could hear Zekk in her mind. _Where are you?_ He whispered. _I'm coming,_ Jaina answered. _I'll see you down there, and I have a surprise for you._

As Jaina circled down to the base, she knew that she didn't have a lot of time for a warm reunion, but she wondered what Zekk's reaction would be to the fact that he was going to be a father very very soon.

Unluckily, it was at that moment that she felt a sharp and painful cramp in her abdomen. Rolling her eyes, Jaina groaned. "Can't you wait at least a month more? Do you have to come NOW?"

To Be CONTINUED!

(Ha ha! I loved that chapter…I know that's kinda funny for a writer to say, but I really really loved that chapter. What a fun thing to write.)


	10. Chapter 10 Slaughter

\\A.N. Jaina just went into labor, the Vong have found the secret base, and the order to evacuate has been issued./

Chapter 10

The hanger bay was frantic as the order to retreat had been issued. Jaina landed her ship, and saw Christal land her X-wing across from her. Feeling a jolt of pain in her stomach she jumped from the x-wing to the hanger floor. "Christal!" she yelled, "Over here! Over here!"

Christal, her long blonde hair waving, turned her head toward her. "Coming!"

Snow was now falling from the ceiling- heavy fire from above was now starting to collapse the entire base. Jaina dodged clumps of snow and turned away from her ship, heading to where her dad had docked the falcon.

Jaina? Where are you? Jaina felt Zekk's mind through the Force, trying to focus in on her. 'I'm coming!' Jaina thought, 'Meet me at hanger 5!'

The sickening smell of burnt rock and melted snow offended Jaina's nostrils as she ran through the endless snow tunnels. Panic had swept through the base, and the overall fear of everyone still inside the crumbling structure ebbed at her mind. Pain still radiated through her body, now it focused on lower section as she ran. With every step she took the pain increased; as did her fear.

Finally she got to the hanger. Gritting her teeth she ran up the open ramp of the Millennium Falcon. Jaina was immediately greeted by C-P3O, whose golden frame rocked back and forth as the very ground beneath them trembled. In the protocol droid's hand was a small white comm.

Jaina grabbed the comm from the droid's hand, "Hello? Mom? Dad? You there?"

Through the crackling static Jaina was able to pick out the sound of her mother's voice, "Jaina? Take off! We can't reach you!"

Panic swept through her, "I won't leave you! Can you get out?"

The comm hissed and crackled with static, "Yes! I'm getting out on a troops transport, your dad is here too. Take off!"

Jaina looked around, where was Zekk? "I can't leave without Zekk! Where is he?"

"Down on the surface, the transport broke apart before he could get it to landing bay."

Jaina ran to the cockpit and raised the ship's ramp, "I'm headed out," Jaina said, "See you at the rendezvous point."

Taking the controls in her hands she guided the ship through the hanger doors. Where was he? Scanning the horizon Jaina gazed down on the war on the planet's surface. The troops were retreating and the Yuzzon Vong was mercilessly mowing down the stragglers with laser fire. No wonder Zekk hadn't been in the hanger waiting for her! He was out here on this desolate ice cube!

It was in that second he saw him, his green lightsaber bobbing right and left- fending off laser and plasma fire. Squinting, Jaina could see what he was doing. He was holding the Vong back while the rest of the refugees were running for a waiting transport ship. Zekk was a dark spot in the snow, and he was outnumbered by at least a dozen other black spots that were advancing on him at a frighteningly fast pace.

Jaina slowed the engine of the Falcon as she swept down to where Zekk stood, she lowered the boarding ramp. It was an old trick, but it usually worked. She angled the controls and flew directly over Zekk, trusting to the force that he would be able to make the jump.

Less than a second later a familiar voice yelled out, "I'm in! Raise the ramp!"

Jaina exhaled a painful breath and punched the Falcon's engine to push them up through the planet's atmosphere. "We're not out of this yet," She mumbled.

Zekk jumped into the co-pilot's seat and immediately took over his side of the controls, "I know. It's a big mess up there." He glanced over at her, "Are you alright?"

Jaina shook her head, "No," she glanced over at her husband, noting the blood on his face and in his hair; and the rips in his clothes. "You?"

"I've been worse," He muttered.

In that second the Falcon broke free of the frosty planet's icy atmosphere and hurdled itself into the fry of a massive dog fight above. Explosions rocked the ship as Jaina weaved between frigate and fighter as the coordinates came to the nava computer.

"I always hate this part,"Zekk said, his breath rushing between his teeth as a laser blast hit them squarely on the left quarter. "Shields down to fifty percent!"

Jaina acknowledged the news with a grunt. She couldn't concentrate, the pain in her abdomen was becoming more persistent. All she wanted and needed was a piece of dark space. At last, she found it.

Breaking free of the slaughter, the nava computer's alarm rang out- alerting them that it had the coordinate. Jaina locked it in, and punched the Millennium Falcon into the silent safety of hyperspace.

TBC

Sorry it has taken me so long to update. Truthfully I didn't know where I was going to go with the plot...until yesturday morning when I woke up and it came to me!


End file.
